<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday, Mr.Hatake by May5th</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468566">Happy birthday, Mr.Hatake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th'>May5th</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, HB to our big boy kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday, Mr.Hatake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她是故意的，旗木卡卡西无助地抓着自己的头发，颇为尴尬地想。<br/>
年轻女孩不同寻常的甜腻声线响起，满屋的空气先是滞了一秒，随后无数灼热的视线像刀子一样向他射了过来，把他钉在了房间正中的座位上退无可退，避无可避。他艰难地吞咽一下因为紧张和难堪而大量分泌的唾液，随后竟没来由的有些口干舌燥。<br/>
到底是为什么？<br/>
低低地叹了口气，他才敢抬起头和正在台上微微扭动髋部的春野樱对视。她少有的化了妆，眼尾向上扬起的眼线勾出一个魅惑的弧度，而她晶莹、鲜亮的唇在几次开合蠕动间，竟让他一时间看入了神。可那张淘气的嘴在这时挑出了一个得意的笑，他突然就意识到了自己的失态，匆忙挪开了视线，却不小心正对上了那双绿色的眼睛。她的笑意没减，恶作剧成功的喜悦还刻在她的眉梢，卡卡西微微向她皱了皱眉，却只换来对方会意的一眨眼。<br/>
他实在不敢看她那张美丽的脸。<br/>
可随着他的目光逐渐向下滑去，卡卡西看到了她没受束缚而挺立着、微微颤抖的胸部和紧身连衣裙勾勒出的纤细腰线。手指不受控制地握紧，他突然觉得有些喘不上气。<br/>
她似乎是算准了他的反应，咯咯的笑声通过扩音器传了出来，他只得捏紧自己的大腿。麦克风放大了她的歌声，却也放大了她的呼吸，在拖长的词句间，她几乎是在喘息。他太熟悉这个声音了，这声音曾回荡在他的卧室、厨房、办公室、甚至是他的后院，回忆引发的快感顺着他脊柱滑向了他的下体，他赶忙用手遮住了两腿中间不可抑制的凸起。</p><p>想想凯，想想凯穿着紧身衣跳芭蕾舞，他绝望地想从春野樱的歌声里分出一些心思安抚一下某些难耐的生理反应，可那喘息仍旧没停。</p><p>她仍自顾自地唱着，房间里突然有人带头鼓起了掌，既而他也得以听到这首歌的结尾。<br/>
“感谢你带我们赢得战争。”<br/>
生日歌后半段的歌词被她改过，卡卡西惊讶地抬起了头，麦克风旁的女孩早已收起了戏谑，她目光灼灼地看着他。<br/>
“谢谢你为我们所做的一切，我们由衷地感谢你，”她在这里顿了顿，神情难得的严肃，“祝你生日快乐。”<br/>
在铺天盖地的掌声和欢呼声中，一个巨型的蛋糕被抬了出来。他被人们推搡着，站在了麦克风旁。他实在是不知道说些什么，但他想如果真的拥有这样一个庆生的机会，也许这份上位者的工作他还能再忍受几年。后来他鞠躬致了谢，在一片狂欢中端着两份蛋糕悄悄地脱了身。</p><p>卡卡西默默走上了楼顶的平台，不出他所料樱就在那。她仍穿着那条单薄的裙子，靠着栏杆俯瞰着城市繁华的夜景。他把手里的蛋糕递了过去，她轻巧地接了过去，既而扬起脸冲他露出了一个无辜的笑。<br/>
他突然恨极她今晚游刃有余的样子，于是用一根修长的手指沾了奶油抹上了她的脸。她在那个瞬间就变了表情，慌乱地左躲右闪，那副傻样倒是孩子气得很，他终于舒心地笑了出来。<br/>
可卡卡西并不是个大度的人，他仍旧故作严肃地捏住了她的下巴，拇指轻轻扫过她的嘴，那些残余的奶油沾染上了她的下唇。樱下意识地伸出了舌头舔去了那一块奶油，也不小心擦过了他的手指。<br/>
男人的眼神暗了下去，他俯下身凑近了对方的耳朵蹭了蹭，干燥的嘴唇划过敏感的肌肤引起了一片战栗，她瑟缩了一下，疑惑地偏过了头。<br/>
“你是故意的，”嘴唇翕动间，暖热的呼吸全打在了她的耳廓，“说吧，到底想干什么？”<br/>
“不想做什么，”她抓过男人的手，吻了吻他的手背，“只想谢谢你为我做的一切。”<br/>
随后她把那块不成样子的蛋糕又塞回了卡卡西的手里，踮起脚环住了他的脖子。<br/>
那双勾人的眼睛锁住了他的，春野樱的声音一字一句地在他耳边响起。<br/>
“生日快乐，卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>